greenriderfandomcom-20200213-history
Karigan G'ladheon
Karigan G'ladheon is the protagonist of the Green Rider series. She is a Green Rider and the heir of Clan G'ladheon, a merchant clan. She hails from the port city Corsa. Her physical description in the books is vague at best. Bright blue eyes, long thick brown hair, strong features, high cheekbones, dimples when she smiles and a tall, slim build are the only clues readers are given. Plot Green Rider At the beginning of Green Rider Karigan has been suspended from Selium for besting a fellow student Timas Mirwell, son of Lord-Governor Tomastine II. She has run away from the school with the intention of reaching her father in Corsa before a letter from the Dean of her school. On the way, she runs into a Green Rider, a magical messenger of the king. He is gravely wounded by two black arrows and with his dying breath, charges her with the duty of delivering a message to the King of Sacoridia. For Karigan, it is the beginning of a journey fraught with danger and intrigue that will forever change her. First Rider's Call This book picks up two years after Green Rider. Karigan had returned home to Corsa, fighting the siren song of the Rider call for a year until she no longer had the will to resist. Another year passed and she is now a Green Rider herself, part of a delegation under the lead of Lady Penburn sent north to investigate the Eletian sightings in Sacoridia. The party is ambushed by Groundmites in the shadow of an ancient evil tomb, and decimated by the explosive interaction of a wraith breaking through the magical wards that have held it prisoner for a thousand years. The survivors are assisted by Eletian Tiendan (Hunting Party), who inform Karigan that a great evil has been released into the world. High King's Tomb Karigan is sent on a simple message errand with a new Rider Fergal Duff. She is sent to Selium to ask the Golden Guardian of the whereabouts of a book needed to repair the D'Yer Wall. When the book cannot be found there, she proceeds to Damian Frost who raises Rider horses. Finally, she is sent to Mirwell to check on Beryl Spencer. While in Mirwell, she finds Lady Estora held captive and trades places with her to help her escape. After helping Estora to escape, Salvistar, the horse mount of the death God, Westrion, and serves as the God of War and Strife, guides Karigan back to Sacoridia through an alternate realm. She goes to the tombs beneath the castle to fight intruders of the Second Empire where it is revealed she is an avatar of Westrion. Finally, for her services to the kingdom, she is knighted and awarded the Order of the Cormorant. Family Karigan's father is Stevic G'ladheon. Her mother's name was Kariny. Kariny died from a fever while Karigan was rather young when she led a wagon train to an area suffering from the illness. Karigan resembles her mother greatly and she has accused her father of over protectiveness due to the likeness. Stevic never fully recovered from Kariny's death. Karigan has four paternal aunts named Greta, Brini, Tory, and Stace. They are conservative and stern. Stevic G'ladheon was originally from Black Island, a poor fishing community much removed from society. He claimed he wanted more for himself and left for mainland Sacoridia after a permanent split from his father. In Green Rider it is mentioned that Stevic has a brother, although little is known about him. However, Karigan's paternal grandfather still lives on Black Island as a fisherman. He is probably among the wealthiest of those living on the Island, however, as Karigan discovers her grandfather owns most of the fishing boats there. Heritage In First Rider's Call Karigan rediscovers the history, heritage, and traditions of the Green Riders through the perspective Lilieth Ambrioth. While expanding the archives at Selium, workers accidentally knock through a wall where a hidden alcove that had been sealed for centuries is discovered. A manuscript dating from the time of the Long War is found written in the Imperial tongue, the language used by the Arcosians, and Old Sacoridian. A translation of the text revealed the life of a general and the right-hand man to Alessandros del Mornhavon named Hadriax el Fex. Hadraix had travelled to Sacoridia with his boyhood friend and leader, Alessandros, on a quest for their homeland of Arcosia. He detailed much of what had passed including his final betrayal and defection to the Sacoridians. Dubbed 'Galadheon', or 'Betrayer' by his Imperial troops, Hadriax takes the name for himself as he goes into exile, revealing the origin of the G'ladheon family. After reading it, Karigan sent the translated journal to her father for analysis. So far only Estral, Karigan, and presumably Stevic G'ladheon are the only Sacoridians who know the truth behind the G'ladheon heritage. It's assumed the Second Empire, and Alessandros himself, are already aware of the connection. Abilities & Brooch Karigan's Green Rider brooch enables her to blend in with her surroundings whenever she wants. She can also use her ability to help fade out the horse she is riding or someone she is touching. When she fades out, her vision becomes grey and oppressive; it is during this time that she is somewhat in between the planes of existence. People can see her translucency when she is in the light, so she must stick to shadows to be most effectively hidden. Using her ability drains her of energy and causes her to have a headache, likely due to a lack of etherea. Karigan is also the Avatar of the winged diety Westrion, God of the dead. Karigan is also able to enter the D'Yer Wall using her brooch, as are all other riders. Karigan wears the brooch that Lilieth Ambrioth wore, which enables the spirit of Lil to appear to Karigan. A lesser "ability" is that of time travel in First Rider's Call. However, Karigan seems to have little to no control over when or where this happens. It is said that the time travel was a residue of wild magic left behind from an old wound from Shawdell. Karigan is able to manipulate objects in the past as long as they originated in the past. The side effect of time travel for Karigan is that she feels trapped in a terrible blizzard. Category:Characters Category:Green Riders Category:Characters Category:Green Riders